


Todo será perfecto

by FirstAvenger26



Series: Semana Cherik 2020 [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Dark Charles Xavier, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Telepathy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstAvenger26/pseuds/FirstAvenger26
Summary: Desayuno perfecto.Tarde perfecta.Pareja perfecta.Vida perfecta.¿Qué es lo que está mal?Dark Charles
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Semana Cherik 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770295
Kudos: 7





	Todo será perfecto

Por más que Erik intenta descifrar la extraña sensación que le provoca incertidumbre, no logra poner su mano en ello, es como una palabra en la punta de la lengua, una idea que se le escapa de entre los dedos, es imposible de alcanzar o interpretar a pesar de que está tan cerca. Es frustrante.

\- ¿Por qué esa mala cara, amor? - Pregunta Charles antes de tomarle del rostro y depositar un beso en su frente. - ¿Algo te molesta? -

El día es perfecto, soleado pero con suficientes nubes para que no sea una molestia y el clima es bastante agradable, con una brisa refrescante que aligera bastante el calor. Los pajarillos cantan, cuando observa a su pareja, algunos rayos de luz entran por la ventana descansando sobre el cabello castaño de éste además de iluminar apenas un poco sus ojos. Le da un aspecto angelical. - No, toda está bien, es solo que... No lo sé, por alguna razón me siento raro - El desayuno está servido frente a él; huevos estrellados, con un crossaint, algo de fruta y un café negro. El periódico se encuentra a su alcance, listo para ser leído mientras se alimenta.

Charles sonríe. - Bueno, quizá te sientas mejor si comes, vamos, antes de que se enfríe - Toma asiento junto a él, comenzando a picotear de su respectivo plato.

Por alguna razón no se siente con mucho apetito, sin embargo, no sería correcto dejar a Charles comiendo solo, después de que ha sido tan amable en prepararle el desayuno. Sabe tal como se ve, delicioso.

¿Cuándo aprendió el otro a hacer huevos estrellados? Él recuerda que...

\- Erik ¿No vas a leer el periódico? -

\- Ah, sí. Gracias Schatzi - Por alguna razón, la palabra se siente extraña en su boca y le es difícil concentrarse en leer las noticias.

Pasan la tarde jugando ajedrez, ven una película, pasan algo de tiempo con los chicos e incluso hacen una agradable fogata en el jardín al caer la noche, hacen un círculo y se sientan alrededor de ella, hablando hasta que es demasiado tarde para seguir despiertos.

Mientras camina hacia la habitación, con su mano agarrada a la de Charles, simplemente no puede creer lo afortunado que es, teniendo una vida de ensueño con el amor de su vida y ayudando a educar a unos agradables jóvenes mutantes.

El sexo es increíble, además de ayudarle a enterrar en el fondo de su mente aquella sensación desagradable que despertó junto con él por la mañana.

Cuando ambos están satisfechos, Charles se recuesta sobre su pecho con una sonrisa cansada, aformilado. Mientras que el coloca un brazo detrás de su cabeza y el otro lo utiliza para acariciar la cabeza de su amado, en tanto que mira el techo pensativo. Nunca creyó que la vida podría llegar a ser tan pacífica, nunca creyó ser capaz de encontrar la felicidad.

¿Hace cuánto es así? ¿Hace cuánto despierta con el desayuno preparado por su amante y duerme con él sobre su pecho? Hace... Desde... No puedo recordarlo con exactitud, no puede...

\- Erik, tus pensamientos no me dejan dormir -

\- Lo siento Mein liebling -

Charles sonríe y se acurruca más en su pecho. - Es hora de descansar, no de pensar - Cierra los ojos para caer al fin en los brazos de Morfeo y Erik le sigue. Lo seguirá a donde sea.

* * *

Ambos se levantan temprano, se duchan y Charles baja antes para 'tenerlo todo preparado', en tanto que Lehnsherr se viste con un cuello de tortuga y unos jeans.

El día es grato, soleado pero con algunas nubes, el clima es algo agradable, con una brisa refrescante que aligera un poco el terrible calor. ¿Qué mes es? ¿En qué estación se encuentran ahora? Siente que el clima no es adecuado... ¿Qué día es? ¿Qué año?

\- Erik, tu comida va a enfriarse - Charles le sonríe y da un sorbo de su propio café.

No importa, al terminar de comer puede revisar un calendario. La yema de los huevos está rota y la fruta no sabe tan fresca, pero no importa, compartir el desayuno con su amado es maravilloso.

¿Por qué los demás no desayunan con ellos? ¿Charles siempre ha bebido café por la mañana?

\- Erik, ¿No vas a leer el periódico? -

\- Ah, cierto - Lo toma entre sus manos y comienza a leer, pero le es difícil recordar lo que decía el periódico de ayer. Ni siquiera puede concentrarde en leer de forma adecuada el de hoy.

Puede sentir la molestia de su pareja cuando recoge los platos, aunque no tiene idea de a qué se debe.

Charles se deja vencer en el ajedrez, haciéndolo enojar a el en el proceso, la película resulta algo aburrida... ¿No es la misma que vieron ayer? Cuando se sientan alrededor de la fogata en la noche, la conversación no se siente tan fluida y Hank no está.

¿Revisó el calendario?

Mientras camina hacia la habitación, con su mano agarrada a la de Charles, sintiendo como algo pica en su piel, sintiendo que algo no cuadra. Charles suelta su mano a medio camino.

El sexo es algo incomodo, con el presentimiento de que su amante está molesto y sumando a ello su propia irritación.

Cuando han terminado, Charles duerme dándole la espalda en tanto que el mira al techo, preguntándose un montón de cosas pero sin obtener ninguna respuesta.

\- Si vas a ser tan ruidoso con tus pensamientos, tal vez deberías dormir en otra habitación - Le dice enojado, sin dejar de darle la espada.

\- Lo siento, Mein Liebling - Logra dormir con mucho esfuerzo.

* * *

Se ducha solo, pues Charles se ha levantado más temprano y ha bajado a toda prisa. Cuando se viste (¿De nuevo cuello de tortuga y los mismos jeans?) siente que la ropa le aprieta un poco.

El día es un poco deprimente, con el cielo lleno de nubes grises que amenazan con soltar una llovizna en cualquier momento. Hace demasiado viento, ocasionando un movimiento de tierra y hojas desagradable.

Sus huevos son revueltos ante el intento fallido de ser estrellados, su pan está algo duro y su café tiene leche además de mucha azúcar.

¿Por qué Charles prepara el desayuno? A él ni siquiera le gusta levantarse temprano, eso sin contar que no es muy bueno cocinando... Él siempre... Él...

\- ¡Erik! ¿No piensas comer? - Su molestia es evidente.

\- Lo siento, no tengo mucho apetito - La mirada furiosa de la que se vuelve acreedor es nueva y por alguna razón no le resulta muy importante.

Charles tira la comida junto con el plato a la basura, bastante descontento. Cuando Erik toma el periódico, la tinta está borrosa y el texto es casi ilegible.

No juegan ajedrez porque Xavier está molesto, la película se traba en varias ocasiones y con el mal clima desisten de hacer una fogata afuera, por lo que sólo hablan un poco en uno de los comedores. Para Erik no pasa desapercibida la falta de presencia de Hank y Sean, sin embargo, nadie comenta al respecto.

Su pareja no le dirige mucho la palabra y no le toma de la mano sin razón como acostumbra.

Cuando le dice a Charles que no se siente bien como para intimar, éste sale furioso de la habitación, diciéndole que se está comportando como un idiota.

En la soledad de la habitación piensa en por qué no siente la necesidad de seguir a Charles.

* * *

Se levanta solo, se ducha solo y se viste con su capa y casco. Baja suponiendo que Charles le espera en el comedor.

El día es terrible, con nubes oscuras, lluvia y los destellos de los rayos. El viento agita con violencia las ramas de los árboles. Parece que se avecina una tormenta. Que raro, no es común para la temporada.

¿Cuál temporada?

En la mesa hay huevos revueltos con tocino, su taza está vacía. El periódico, en blanco, está remojandose en el fregadero. Guiado por un impulso, golpea su puño contra la mesa.

\- ¡Yo no como tocino! ¡Tú no bebes café! ¡Te gusta comer con los chicos y yo hago el desayuno! ¡Odias levantarte temprano! -

\- Si no tienes apetito, sólo dilo - Dice, rechinando los dientes.

El plato se llena de bichos y Charles lo estrella contra el suelo, cerca de los pies de Erik. - Ya estarás contento -

El tablero de ajedrez está destruido, no hay película y cuando intentar pasar tiempo con los chicos en el living, las luces parpadean. De repente sólo quedan él y Raven.

Mira a su alrededor, algo desorientado. - Todos están muertos - Dirige su mirada a Raven, quien tiene una expresión seria. - Tú también estás muerta - Su rostro se divide entre azul y su tez clara, hasta que sus ojos se tornan de color negro y su imagen se desvanece en un montón de polvo.

La luz en la habitación no deja de parpadear. Con cada instante de luz, Erik observa como las paredes se derriten y como el techo se cae. Hasta quea mansión está destruida, el termina encerrado con rejas de metal, rejas que no puede mover. Y hay gritos, que está seguro de reconocer pero igual que al principio, los nombres de las personas dueñas de esas voces se desvanecen de sus dedos, se escapan de su mente.

El casco se siente pequeño en su cabeza, como si fuera a aplastarle la cabeza.

Ahora todo está oscuro.

 _Perdoname Erik, hay que intentar todo de nuevo._ Susurra una voz en su cabeza... ¿Es su cabeza?

_No te preocupes, pronto podré conectarme a cerebro y todo estará bien._

_Oh Raven. RavenRavenRavenRAVENRAVENRAVEN_. Una oleada de tristeza, se siente como ahogarse. No puede sentir donde acaba él y donde inicia el telépata

_Pagarán Erik, todos pagarán por lo que hicieron. Humanos, mutantes. Todos. Todos pagarán por Raven._

_Sólo tengo que retenerte aquí un poco más, un poco más. Después todo será perfectoperfecto.PERFECTO._ _Podremos iniciar de nuevo._

* * *

Por más que Erik intenta descifrar la extraña sensación que le provoca incertidumbre, no logra poner su mano en ello, es como una palabra en la punta de la lengua, una idea que se le escapa de entre los dedos, es imposible de alcanzar o interpretar a pesar de que está tan cerca. Es frustrante.

\- ¿Por qué esa mala cara, amor? - Pregunta Charles antes de tomarle del rostro y depositar un beso en su frente. - ¿Algo te molesta? -

Cuando levanta la mirada, los cuerpos moribundos de los chicos están sentados alrededor de la mesa, con la cabeza recargada en esta mientras chorrean sangre. Al mirar por la ventana casi todo es oscuridad, a excepción del mar de sangre que se mueve embravecido.

Charles lo toma del mentón con agresividad, obligándolo a girar el rostro para que lo mire a la cara. - ¿No vas a desayunar, querido? - Sus dientes rechinan y sus manos también están llenas de sangre.

\- No tengo apetito -

**Author's Note:**

> Asesinaron a Charles y perdió la cabeza, mantiene a Erik en una especia de trance para que no evite la matanza telepática que planea xd  
> Charles no mató a los chicos, ellos también fueron asesinados pero para él Raven fue la gota que derramó el vaso


End file.
